A Boy's Hero
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader] - In a world overrun my flesh eating giants, it's only natural for its inhabitants to be plagued with nightmares, children being no exception.


(Again, this one is more about Levi and one of le childs. There's Leon, Faith and this one, Matthias, the baby, who suffers from anxiety. Sleep anxiety specifically, but PTSD, OCD, GAD, whatever. You can fill in the blanks. This one's about formerly mentioned baby. Anyhow, prooooceed.)

Matthias twisted and turned in the confinement of his sheets. Sweat trickled down his delicate brow, and his eyes squeezed together as if in physical pain. His throat closed despite his attempt to scream, and only weak whimpers escaped his lips. The longer he slept, the more vivid, the more intense his dark visions became. Even in his state of unconsciousness, he prayed for some form of relief, hoped something could jolt his senses back into place. But, he only sank deeper into his dreams, those horrid memories that would forever be engraved into his mind, the plastered grins of the Titans, the blood of civilians and Scouts dripping down their chins and staining their hands, the smell of decay and fire.

He'd seen it. He'd seen it all.

He bit his lip harder, his groans turning into frantic cries for help. The weight of anxiety weighed down his chest, shortening his breaths. With every bit of strength he could possibly summon in this state, he shrieked, his little voice breaking and trembling,

"Daddy! Mommy! Help!"

At once, you woke from your slumber. Your blood ran cold, and your heart sank.

"Not again," you whispered in despair.

For the past week, your youngest son, little Matthias, had been experiencing these violent night terrors. One night like this was a stab to your heart but an entire week? Oh, how you prayed you could reverse time and change your fatal mistake, bringing your babies with you and Levi to the city? Then again, you couldn't predict the invasion. You did your best to protect him in the midst of chaos. You had know way of knowing what a fragile, sensitive little mind he possessed. Frankly, and though you hated to admit, it reminded you of your own. You hated to admit it to yourself when one look at a certain Titan or a mangled corpse caused your stomach to churn. Thankfully, serving as a Scout desensitized you to a needed degree, but you were aware of the mild nausea that intruded your stomach every now and then.

Compared to Leon and Faith, who managed to recover faster, he seemed so...frail and pitiful.

"No," you whispered to yourself. "He's not weak; he just...perceives things differently."

With a low groan, you tossed your legs over, pressing your feet into the cold floor. Though a wave of dizziness overtook you from the obvious lack of sleep, your baby was in trouble. One's bed should be a place of peace and serenity, a place where one could relax and sleep their troubles away. But, Matthias's morphed into a battle ground of inner demons and nightmares. Just the act of walking into his bedroom struck fear into his heart.

Before you departed, a calloused hand caught your wrist.

"I'll go," came the low, tired voice of your husband.

"But-"

"You did it last night," slowly, he emerged from the comfort of his pillow, black hair disheveled. "I'll go to him."

You furrowed your brows a little, and he simply stared back with sleep-ridden eyes. You watched him pull himself out of his beloved nest of warmth, brush himself off and vacate the room before you could protest. You said nothing. Instead, a content smile rested on your lips. Even if Levi wasn't the warmest, fuzziest person in the human race, he had a special way of dealing with those children that they loved...and damn it, it melted your heart in every sense of the word.

Rubbing his forehead, Levi trudged to his youngest's bedroom, nearly tripping over the rug in the living room. Slowly, he cracked open the door. Just as he expected, he found his son, squirming and writhing, tangled in his own blankets, sobbing and crying for either of his parents. Matthias was a male version of you both in appearance and personality, and even now, he saw you. He experienced nights with you, crying for a rescuer in that same way. Soon, with a violent shake of his head, he broke himself from his bewildered state. His eyes glazed and red-rimmed, he stared into oblivion, unable to fathom what happened. Now was the right time. Levi finally slipped through the door, his footsteps grabbing the boy's attention.

"D-Daddy?" he whimpered, clutching his favorite blanket to his chest.

"The hell's going on here, little cadet?" Levi crossed his arms and tilted his head.

Any normal mother would scold the Captain for his horrible language around his children. They'd probably scold you for NOT scolding him for such horrible language around the children. But, you all knew very well that he just talked in this fashion; no hidden insults, nothing degrading, no bite to his words. That was just how he talked.

"Umm, did I wake you?" Matthias's voice quivered as he buried his face into his blanket.

He glanced at the hunter green fabric. Embroidered right at the center were none other than the Wings of Freedom. It was one of Levi's old cloaks, and you just removed the hood to give it that "blanket" appearance. He dragged it with him everywhere. He cuddled with it when sad or distressed. He slept with it every night. It was his. It carried his symbol of hope. Better yet, some of his Daddy's scent lingered within the tapestry, bringing him even greater comfort and strength when he needed it most.

But, why have just a small emblem when his hero stood before him right there?

"Yes, you did," he took a seat at the side of his bed, eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Levi sighed. "Don't be. I'm just worried about you," he began sliding his fingers through the lad's hair. "Tell me what happened."

Another whimper resounded in his throat, and he squeezed his eyes together, as if the words physically stabbed him.

"I dreamed about the Titans attacking us again!" he nearly yelled into his blanket.

Levi didn't know why he bothered asking. He knew exactly what it was. But, hearing his little boy say it with such agony caused him to mumble, shaking his head,

"Fucking hell."

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know why it keeps happening!" tears streamed down his face. "I-I don't want to think about them! They're scary! But, it's like...my mind keeps replaying it over and over! I can't stop, Daddy!" he withered into his father's shoulder and sobbed. "I can't stop it! I think I'm going crazy, Daddy!"

Despite Levi's lack of expression, his heart nearly burst from his son's panic. Gently, he cupped his tiny face in his hands.

"Listen to me," he said firmly. "You are not crazy. Far from crazy. Everybody has gone through what you're going through," he softly wiped the tears with his thumbs. "Damn it, don't ever let me hear you say that about yourself again."

He sniffed. "I...I'm not crazy?"

"Hell no," he released him and crawled into bed at his son's side. "Lots of people out there are a lot more obsessed with the Titans than you are," he opened his arms to Matthias, a silent command to come. The boy shuffled over to him and melted into his embrace. "Your mom went through the exact same thing you're going through right now."

He gasped lightly. "Really?"

"Yes," he continued petting his hair. "The nightmares, thinking she's crazy, everything, but she managed to kick its ass just fine, right?"

He chuckled lightly. "Y-yeah! You're right."

He smirked a little at his son's laughter. "Now, I want you to do something for me."

"O-okay?"

"Close your eyes."

He popped his head up. "What?!"

Levi's expression remained unaltered. "Close your eyes."

"B-but, Daddy!" he concealed his face in his green treasure. "What if they come to my mind again? What if I see them again when I don't want to?"

He shook his head and pressed the boy's head to his chest again. "Just let it happen."

With a choked cry, he rubbed his eyes into his father's shirt. "But, I'm scared!"

Suddenly, Levi's grip around his little shoulders tightened. "I'm going to show you something that will kill those bastards even in your mind."

He grew very quiet. Despite his fear, he knew his Daddy, his hero, his idol would never lie to him about such things. With a shaky sigh, he held onto his waist and let his eyelids envelop his sight in darkness.

"What do you see?"

Every muscle in his body clenched as the images filtered through his brain. "I-I see...burning houses...dead people...I see a Titan eating a screaming lady. I-I see one looking at me w-with blood all over his face-!" the panic level began to rise. "Oh, Daddy-!"

Levi pulled him closer, his lips almost brushing against the lad's ear. "Damn it, little cadet, don't panic. I'm here right now. Keep listening to me."

"I-I will!" Matthias grabbed the fabric of his shirt.

"Use every bit of strength you have and imagine this," he stroked the back of his soft head. "It should be easy. You've seen me do this a thousand times. Imagine me. You know, on the 3D gear. Can you see me?"

Sure enough, just as he mentioned, he could see the image of his father, flying through the sky with speed and grace envied by all.

"Yes, Daddy! I...I can see you!" his body relaxed against Levi a little more.

"Good boy," he continued his gentle pets. "Now, just imagine me slaying every one of those fucking Titans. All of them. Imagine me slicing their necks and killing them right there, so that none of them are left."

Matthias grew very still. The thought of his father eliminating the things which scared him most circled through his mind, all of those hideous, grotesque, seemingly all powerful giants falling at the hand of Lance Corporal Levi. The more he pictured and remembered, the more peace that entered his heart.

A tired sigh escaped his nose. This was what raising a child was like in the world they lived in. No matter how hard one might try to shield his precious one from the terror outside the walls, it always found a way of seeping in whether by surprise or the horror stories of those around him. Levi hated to even consider this, but there were times where he wondered if you and he should have ever had children. What was the point of exposing these fragile, little human beings to such dread and hopelessness, knowing full well that the weight would damage them? Why bring them into a nightmare instead of a happy, peaceful childhood? These dreams of his were real. These were things he had seen for himself, and it was a cut that reached into the depths of Levi's seemingly jaded heart.

As he lay there, his baby wrapped in his arms, clutching a token of his life as the Lance Corporal, dependent on his strength, and a little heart so full of love, it out-shined the majority of his scouts, Levi never denied the light this child, all of his children, brought to his own grim world. That you brought to his world. Despite the chaos and madness outside, he could at least take comfort in the fact that he possessed something he could fight for.

And he'd defend it with every last breath.

"I will always protect you," Levi's voice became a whisper. "Whenever those bad dreams bother you again, just think of me, and I'll kick their asses for you."

With a light hum, Matthias raised his head, resting his chin on his chest. Though his eyes were still puffy and darkened with the shadows of insomnia, he seemed content and at peace. After nodding in reply, he groggily inserted his thumb into his mouth and sucked away.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Seriously? I just poured my damn heart to you, and you still choose your stupid thumb?"

The lad giggled. "Noooo, of course not Dad-!"

"Put that back in your mouth," he took his tiny wrist and pressed his thumb back to his lips. "You're getting spit on my shirt."

His giggles increased slightly in volume. What a relief it was to finally see his cheek-splitting smile back on his face; your smile.

With another relaxed sigh, Matthias nestled his head into the crook of his father's neck and curled up, determined to stay there. Once again, he closed his eyes, automatically sucking away at his little digit. Knowing well he would be glued there for the rest of the night, Levi adjusted himself comfortably on the pillow and draped a blanket over himself and the boy.

"Thank you, Daddy," Matthias whispered, almost inaudibly. "You're my hero."

"A hero, huh?"

"Yeah, my hero."

He clutched him tightly as if letting go would make him float away. Somehow, despite all his past mistakes, despite the hellhole in which they lived, no matter what happened, there were still people deeming him worthy of the title "hero," more importantly, this little boy, this fragile thing, whom he simply saved from another night of bad dreams.

After everything inside him unwound into a pleasant drowsiness, Levi gently kissed the top of Matthias's head.

"Sweet dreams, little cadet."


End file.
